Online mediums currently provide various forums by which individuals can provide feedback, commentary and social marking. For example, various websites employed like/follow functionality to enable users to mark an online item they like or are interested in. Commentary forums (e.g. message boards) also exist to enable users to express feedback, usually in the context of some other content, such as a review or news item. Additionally, functionality exists to enable users to share content or information that is of interest to them.